Lumpy Sneezes
Roo and Lumpy ran away from Davy Jones as fast as they could before he could take off Roo's shirt. The kangaroo joey and heffalump ran from the vineyard and into a small tool shed. There, they found a watering can and jumped into it so that Davy couldn't find them. At last, Roo and Lumpy were safe and sound. "This is the place all right," Roo said to Lumpy. "Now let's keep quiet. If we need to breathe, then let's do it softly." But Lumpy couldn't help it. He felt a tickle in his trunk. "Uh-oh!" "What's wrong with you?" "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Lumpy stuttered. Davy walked into the tool shed, looking for Roo and Lumpy. "I know that kangaroo and that heffalump are here somewhere." he said, "And I'll make sure I'll make no mistake about that!" He rummaged through some flower pots. Inside the watering can, Lumpy was still sputtering, as if he was going to sneeze. "Quiet!" Roo whispered harshly, putting a paw under his trunk, "Do you want him to find us?!" "No," said Lumpy. "But thanks, Roo. I'm all right now." And Roo removed his paw from his trunk. Davy was still looking for the joey and heffalump and rummaging through the flower pots. "Come on and show yourselves, you wee beasties." he said, "If I don't find you here..." Inside the watering can, Lumpy couldn't hold in his sneeze anymore. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..." "Oh, no!" Roo gasped. At that instant, Lumpy sneezed loudly! "Aaaaahhhhh...Ah...AH-CHOO!!" The sound of the sneeze caused both him and Roo to escape the watering can and knock it over. Davy saw that. "What the-? Stop! Stop thieves!" Then Roo and Lumpy escaped through the window, upsetting two of the flower pots. Davy tried to put his foot upon the joey and heffalump, but the window was too small for him. At last, Roo and Lumpy ran back through the vineyard, escaping Davy. By now, the joey and heffalump were out of breath. "Did we lose him?" Lumpy asked between heavy pants. "Uh-huh." Roo breathed. Then they came to a big gate with a key stuck in its keyhole. "Oh, YOU go ahead, Roo." Lumpy said. "I'll try." Roo said. He jumped up, but he couldn't quite reach the key. So he stopped and said to a chipmunk, who was holding PokéPuffs, "Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the gate?" The chipmunk didn't respond because she had a large mocha PokéPuff in her mouth. "Oh, please help us!" begged Lumpy. The chipmunk only squeaked several times, yet unintelligibly, because she had the mocha PokéPuff in her mouth. She juggled the other sweet PokéPuff, the mint PokéPuff, and the spice PokéPuff. Roo and Lumpy couldn't understand a word she was saying. The chipmunk squeezed through a hole in the gate, still squeaking and carrying the PokéPuffs. That made Roo and Lumpy so sad. Tears rolled down their cheeks. "But which way?" asked Lumpy. Then he and Roo began to cry, hoping there would be someone to help them, get back to Peter's hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan series Category:Sad Scenes Category:X Sneezes